


The Little Games That We Play

by pommedeplume



Series: Slytherin Tales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Blaise is a sex god and isn't shy about it, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Goodbye Sex, Large Cock, Lube, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pegging, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Games, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Woman on Top, sex dungeon, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(April 2000)</p><p>Pansy Parkinson receives an offer: marry Blaise Zabini and she can have all the money and freedom she want. But Pansy quickly finds herself navigating a complicated seduction game and struggling with her feelings for the love of her life, Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sudden Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4 is an older work that's now been edited. Chapters 1-3 are all new. Enjoy!

“What am I even doing here?” Pansy asked as she knocked on the front door of Blaise Zabini’s home.

The door opened, revealing the tall, lean and slender form of Blaise Zabini, grinning handsomely.

“Blaise,” Pansy said.

“Pansy Parkinson. Please, come in,” he said, gesturing inside.

Pansy stepped inside the house. It was nice, if a bit on the small side for a mansion. But on the other hand, Blaise was only twenty. Most twenty year olds didn’t _have_ their own mansions.

Blaise lead her into a drawing room. There was tea sitting on a table waiting for them. Blaise sat down casually, and gestured at the open seat across from him. Pansy sat down and waited for some sort of explanation that would illuminate the need for her presence today.

“How are you? Would you like some tea?” Blaise said, sliding a dish and cup to her as if she had already replied in the affirmative.

“I’m fine. Mostly wondering what I’m doing here,” Pansy replied.

“You didn’t have to come,” Blaise said, shrugging slightly.

“Well, no but… we’ve never exactly been close,” Pansy said.

“No. We haven’t. All right. You want to cut through the bullshit. Let’s cut through the bullshit. I’ll be blunt and honest with you, Pansy Parkinson, and you can be blunt and honest with me. My mother wants me to marry. A pureblood woman, obviously,” Blaise said.

“Marry? _Marry_? Fuck off,” Pansy sneered.

“Relax, Pansy. We’re just having a polite conversation. I haven’t asked you to do anything. I’m just stating facts. Now, you’ve never met my mum. When she wants something… she can be a real pain in the arse. She usually gets what she wants. So she’s gonna do whatever she can to get me married off as soon as possible,” Blaise said.

Pansy thought there was something funny about his mum rushing him to marry given her own strange marital exploits, for which the rumours were often sinister.

“And tell me why that should be my problem,” Pansy said, stirring a sugar cube in her tea.

“It shouldn’t be. I haven’t asked you to do anything. Now, I know that my mum isn’t going to let this go. She’ll start digging pureblood girls out of every nook and cranny all across the world, until one of them agrees to marry me. But what you need to understand is… I’m not like ordinary men,” Blaise said.

Pansy looked Blaise over and agreed he wasn’t an ordinary man. He was flawlessly gorgeous from top to bottom. There was something so elegant about him. Something so masculine and feminine that Pansy definitely thought was sexy.

“I’ll give you that, I suppose,” Pansy admitted.

“I’m not sure you take my meaning. I have a _hungry_ appetite. I don’t give a shit about monogamy or romance. I’ve tried. I’m no fucking good at it,” Blaise frowned.

Pansy knew a great deal about romance. She was still in love with Draco Malfoy, though they hadn’t seen each other much these past two years. She longed for a reconciliation but never knew if one was coming.

“Is there a point coming?” Pansy asked, sipping her tea.

“Yes. My point is this: if I’m to marry I want to marry a woman who… understands who I am. I don’t want to lie about my very nature,” Blaise said.

“And what is your very nature?” Pansy asked.

“Like I said, I have a hungry appetite. I have a great many needs. I’m attracted to… different sorts of people,” Blaise said.

“Merlin, I swear if you’re about to tell me you have a fetish for centaurs-“

“What? No!” Blaise said.

“I thought you were going to be blunt and honest,” Pansy said.

“I fuck men as well as women,” Blaise said firmly.

“Oh,” Pansy said, almost feeling a rush of fantasies appearing in her mind.

Blaise grinned, perhaps sensing the quality of her reaction.

“I want a wife who won’t give a shit what I do. I get the need for marriage, sure. Appearances. Status,” Blaise said, not really seeming as if he cared about those things.

Pansy didn’t care about those things either. For so many years she just saw herself as being on the path to being Draco Malfoy’s wife. It would bring her status, though not as much now that they were disgraced.

“Why me? How far down the list did you have to go before you got to me?” Pansy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“We’re still being blunt and honest? You were my first pick. My only pick. You’re physically appealing, but you’re not very nice and you’ve never seemed impressed with me, regardless of how much those lovely green eyes linger over my visage,” Blaise stated.

Pansy laughed.

“You like that you don’t impress me and that I’m not very nice?” Pansy asked, feeling like Blaise had just very politely called her a bitch.

“Part of me likes a challenge. Another part of me doesn’t want someone to worship me. I won’t be any good as a husband,” Blaise said.

“So… you want me to just… marry you and… then what?” Pansy asked.

“I’m not asking you anything. But I will make an offer. What I offer is whatever you want. Whatever you’ve heard about my family’s wealth is bullshit. Dream bigger. Much bigger. We have money all over. Our vaults are deep and wide. Anything you want you’ll, you can have have it,” Blaise said, snapping his fingers.

Pansy saw some appeal in the idea but didn’t want to be bought.

Blaise continued: “You’ll have complete freedom. Come and go as you please. Fuck who you want. You want a girlfriend or boyfriend, I don’t give a shit.”

Pansy thought with sadness that someday soon Draco would also be having to make this choice and she might lose him forever. She couldn’t just be his girlfriend. It was wife or nothing.

“I have money. Not as much as you but there’s not much I want. I can already fuck whoever I want,” Pansy said.

“Ah, but you see… sooner or later your family is going to push you,” Blaise said.

Pansy sighed. The truth was she was still trying to convince them she was going to marry Draco. If they caught wind that Blaise offered her marriage and she turned it down… it was entirely possible they would disown her.

“Blaise… what do you think the chances are that your mum might’ve felt compelled to tell my parents about this?” Pansy asked.

Blaise scowled and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, it hadn’t occurred to me. I’ll admit that does sound like her,” Blaise said.

“Shit!” Pansy said.

“What’s the problem?” Blaise asked.

“You don’t get it, do you? If my parents had heard you’re going to ask to marry me, they’ll expect me to accept. If I don’t… they could cut me out everything,” Pansy said.

“Dammit,” Blaise breathed through gritted teeth.

“I’m fucked,” Pansy said.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wanted you to be free to decide,” Blaise complained.

“Well, I’m not. But I guess it’s not your fault,” Pansy said.

“We don’t know that your parents know. I’ll take care of it. If they have been told I’ll tell them personally that they were mistaken and this was just a social visit with an old school friend,” Blaise said.

“Thank you,” Pansy replied.

“So… I tell you what, Pansy. Let me make a smaller offer. Take a week here in my household. Just a guest, nothing more. Call it a sample of my life or call it a mini-holiday. Whatever. Just enjoy yourself,” Blaise said.

“Just a week?” Pansy asked for confirmation.

“No more unless you want it.”

Pansy made a small smile and nodded.

“Very well. I accept that offer.”

“How about I show you around?” Blaise suggested.

Pansy finished her tea and nodded. Blaise stood up and she followed him out of the room.

“There are five empty bedrooms. You can have your pick,” Blaise said.

Blaise showed her all around the downstairs, including four very nice rooms before taking her upstairs.

“What’s that room?” Pansy asked, as they went upstairs, turning left away from a partially opened door.

Within the room Pansy saw a flash of bright red and shapes that her brain couldn’t process.

“That’s nothing. Storage,” Blaise said, though Pansy had a sense that he was not being honest.

The final room was down the hall from the mysterious room. Pansy knew it was the room she would choose as soon as she stepped inside and saw the painting of a unicorn on the wall. She walked over to the painting and smiled. She’d always been fond of unicorns. She wondered if Blaise knew that. She didn’t see how he could have but the coincidence seemed to great to fully dismiss.

“I guess I’ll take this one,” Pansy said.

“Excellent. Feel free to make yourself at home. You are free to explore the house. I’ll be entertaining some guests this evening but we can talk again in the morning,” Blaise said with a smile.

“Oh. Well… goodnight then,” Pansy said, surprised that things were drawing to a close so soon.

Pansy chose to explore the library for a time before retiring in bed with a book on unicorns that sounded interesting. Just as midnight rolled around and she was prepared to go to sleep she heard some sounds that grabbed her interest. It was moaning, loud and deep, coming from a voice that wasn’t Blaise’s.

Pansy creeped to her bedroom door, cracking it open and peaking her head out. Light was coming from that mysterious room as were the sounds. Someone was having _sex_ in that room. Pansy held her breath as she listened to the moans and grunts that came from a deep, masculine voice. Blaise was fucking a man in there. Then she heard two different voices calling out Blaise’s name at the same time. Slytherin’s arse! Blaise was fucking _two_ men.

Pansy suddenly felt very hot, despite the coolness of the air. She was wet and she gently spread her thighs in vacant longing. She wanted to creep down the hall and look into the room but feared getting caught.

The sounds kept going and going, keeping her transfixed. Once she could no longer ignore her own arousal, she lifted her nightdress up and slid her knickers down to reach her sopping pussy. Leaning her back against the doorway, she frantically stroked her clit. She tried to imagine the actions that corresponded with the squeals and howls of ecstasy echoing out.

It was Blaise’s own shout of pleasure that sent her tumbling over the edge. The room grew quiet as she pulled her knickers back up and straightened out her nightdress, all while breathing hard in a post-orgasmic haze.

Pansy closed the door and went back to her bed. She hit the pillows and exhaustion set in.

* * *

 

“Morning,” an unfamiliar older wizard said as Pansy entered Blaise’s kitchen the following morning.

“Hello,” Pansy said with a polite smile.

He was good looking enough if you were into middle-aged men, Pansy wagered. A second, much younger man entered the kitchen behind her, walked up and took an apple of the island in the center of the room.

“Morning, fräulein,” the man said, his German accent thick.

The German took a bite out of his apple while he stared directly at Pansy’s exposed cleavage. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. She felt like going to cover up but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction and pretend not to notice as she went to make herself some tea.

Blaise entered the kitchen, smiling big and seeming proud. He walked over to the two men and gave them both sensual kisses, making Pansy blush as she remembered the night before.

“Morning, Pansy,” Blaise said walking over to her.

She wondered if he would try to kiss her but Pansy realised that she had arrived he hadn’t touched her once, not even casually. She hated that she really wanted him to touch her. She knew without a doubt that he made a pass at her she would open herself up to him without a second thought. But he’d never even offered her sex as part of the marriage proposal. It hadn’t come up. Surely Blaise didn’t want a wife he would never want to fuck.

No, he’d said she was attractive. That meant that he was probably just toying with her. Pansy resolved not to give in so easily to his little game. Instead, she leaned over the island, drawing more attention to her cleavage. Blaise’s eyes instead remained focused on her eyes and not her ample bosom.

“Tom and Reinhard were just leaving,” Blaise said, maintaining a friendly tone even though it still sounded like a command.

“Danke,” the man Pansy assumed was Reinhard said as he kissed Blaise on the cheek, his eyes still on Pansy’s cleavage.

Tom also kissed Blaise’s cheek and exited the kitchen.

“So, how did you sleep?” Blaise asked.

“Like a baby,” Pansy replied.

“Oh, did you fall asleep early?” Blaise asked.

Pansy felt herself blush and she shook her head.

“Just after midnight,” Pansy said.

Blaise smirked and nodded. Bastard, Pansy thought.

“I’m going out for the day. Feel free to explore the house all you want,” Blaise said.

Pansy felt disappointed but her mind also drifted to that mysterious room. Yes, this could give her an opportunity to explore there in particular. The very moment Blaise was out the door, Pansy dashed up the stairs, still in her nightclothes. She turned the corner and discovered the door to the mysterious room was closed. Furthermore, it was locked.

“Dammit,” she screeched as she tried to turn the knob.

She looked around, wondering where he kept the key. Surely, he wouldn’t store it with him at all times. She knew she should probably let it go but the curiosity was killing her, just like the proverbial cat. She walked towards Blaise’s bedroom, surprised to find the door to it partially open. She smirked, considering this an invitation.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. His room was nice and well furnished with antiques. She wondered where she would keep a key to a secret room if she were Blaise. She needed to be careful. If she made too much fuss he might notice, though perhaps that was exactly what he wanted.

Then she spotted it: a large key ring covered with old keys.

“He wouldn’t,” Pansy whispered, stepping over to the ring that hung on the knob of his closet door.

She picked it up. It was heavy. Dozens of keys hung on the ring and she groaned. It could be any one of them. Or none. She held the key ring for a moment, contemplating if this was really worth it. She remembered the sounds from the night before and decided that it definitely was worth it.

With a sigh she marched back down the hall and began trying key after key on the lock.

“Shit!” Pansy growled as the tenth straight key in a row failed to fit.

By the time she finally found a key that did the trick she had nearly given up hope. With her heart pounding she twisted the knob and opened the door. Pansy held her breath as her eyes took in the sight before her.

The room was filled with more things than her mind could process all at once. Sex toys, ropes, whips, paddles, harness, chains and a great many things that Pansy couldn’t identify filled the room. She stepped over to a shelf that was solely dedicated to dildos of various shapes and sizes, looking over them like she was in a museum.They were works of fine art, all handcrafted. Some of them probably had some very interesting charms, she wagered. There was some rather large ones on the bottom shelf, including one that was nearly as big as her arm.

She gasped as she crouched down, unable to resist wrapping her fingers around it. It was thicker than her fist.

“Fuck,” she whispered, shaking her head and standing up.

Pansy marveled that Blaise had even be able to buy all of this stuff in the nearly two years that they had been out of school. He must’ve hardly had time for much else. It wasn’t a wonder that he wanted a very particular marital arrangement.

She fawned over his collection of whips and paddles, feeling herself becoming aroused by the touch of leather on her fingertips. She was tempted to pull one of them down and give herself a nice smack but resisted for the moment.

“I know what this is,” Pansy said as she came upon what appeared to her to be a chastity belt.

She had read about them in the library. She bet this one had some special properties. She touched the cold, shining metal, imagining how it would feel on her bare skin. Her knickers were soaked again for the second time in the last day.

Pansy came upon a seat with a a dildo attached to it. She fondled it, loving the smooth shape of it. She was intrigued by how it widened at the base. She wondered how that would feel, sliding down as she was stretched, only to be stretched even further. She clenched her thighs, suddenly longing for touch.

Pansy came upon his bookshelf. Blaise must’ve gathered every book on wizarding sex ever written. There were far too many to focus on any one of them. Some of them looked very old indeed. Her mind was alive with fantasies and she couldn’t hold on any longer. She ran to the large, round bed in the room and pulled her knickers down, her fingers instantly sliding over her slippery flesh.

Her fingers stroked her clit as she looked around the room, visions of herself and Blaise losing them. There was no place her mind didn’t want to go, even if she didn’t fully grasp what something was for. She wanted Blaise to bring her into this room. She _needed_ it. Oh, Merlin, she bloody needed it.

Pansy’s moans echoed in the room when she came. Knowing Blaise wouldn’t be back any time soon, she decided to bring herself to another hard peak before casually locking the room and returning the keys. She had been careful to leave everything as she had left it.

She took a shower and got dressed for the day. She tried to do normal things but her pussy ached and throbbed. She couldn’t get her mind off of that room. She would get Blaise Zabini to fuck her. She knew she was sexy. He thought he could hold the power but she would show him a thing or two about seduction.

That evening he brought an older witch home. They politely sad goodnight to Pansy, who was lounging with a book in the drawing room then went upstairs. The two wasted no time. Pansy tried to focus on her book. She wanted to close the door to the drawing room but it was no use. Before she knew it she was laying back on a chaise lounge, rubbing herself through her robes. Feeling brave she undid her robes and dug through to find her sex, her fingers sliding in and out of wetness until she brought herself to a climax.

Pansy stayed in the drawing room for an hour past midnight but Blaise was still up there with the witch. The witch’s moans echoed through the house. Pansy craved that pleasure. She craved Blaise.

Pansy walked up the stairs and quietly approached the room. Blaise had naturally left the door open again. Pansy peaked into the room to see Blaise between the woman’s thighs while her face contorted in pleasure. Breathless, Pansy watched as Blaise brought her to whimpering climaxes again and again. She watched as she fingered herself again, covering her mouth with a free hand in case she released any sounds.

When she came again she rushed back to her bedroom and closed the door. She removed all her clothes and got on the bed, masturbating once more before the moans coming from the room stopped.

Pansy laid there, not even feeling close to satiated. Dammit, she thought. He still had the upper hand. She must fix this immediately.


	2. No More Games

Pansy showered and dressed quickly in the morning. She found her most form fitting and cleavage exposing robes and put them on. She did her makeup, making sure it was meticulous.

When she went downstairs the witch from the night before was already gone. Blaise was just relaxing in his backyard, walking among the garden.

“Good morning,” Pansy said.

“Morning, Pansy,” Blaise said, gesturing her over.

“How did you sleep?” Pansy asked.

“I always sleep like a baby,” Blaise commented.

“I slept well enough,” Pansy replied.

Blaise smirked. Pansy had come up with a somewhat unconventional strategy to seduce Blaise and was ready to deploy it.

“I had a dream about Draco last night,” Pansy lied.

“Oh?” Blaise said, sounding disinterested.

“I miss him sometimes. I miss… so much about him,” Pansy said.

“Tell me more,” Blaise said, though he still didn’t sound actually interested.

“I miss snuggling with him. I missed how good it felt to be Draco Malfoy’s girlfriend. I miss… pleasing him. He used to tell me… Oh, no I couldn’t say that,” Pansy said, urging herself to blush and hoping it was effective.

“Don’t be shy now, Pansy,” Blaise said, managing a smile.

“He used to tell me that he really liked how I used my mouth. On him, I mean. I really loved pleasing him like that. But I haven’t seen him in so long. I wonder if I should contact him…” Pansy said, looking off into the distance.

“You know, it’s funny. I just saw Draco yesterday,” Blaise said.

“Y-you did?” Pansy stammered in shock.

“Oh, yes. I go by Malfoy Manor often. Poor Draco doesn’t seem happy. I try to keep him company. He’s been having sex with boys. Did you know?” Blaise asked.

“What? No. I didn’t… how did you know?” Pansy asked, amazed at how quickly the tables had been turned.

“He told me. He wants to fuck me. He’s cute. I wouldn’t be opposed. But if there’s one thing I can tell you, it’s that I don’t respond to subtle hints and seduction. If a person wants to fuck me I’m gonna make them tell me. I know my own worth. I know I’m good at sex. I’m not giving any fucking handouts. If someone wants me to fuck me them I’m not going to make it easy on them. I’ll fuck Draco Malfoy when he stops hinting around. I want to see Malfoy beg to suck my cock. And then I’ll give him the best fuck he’ll ever have and he’ll thank me for it,” Blaise said.

He spoke with the utmost confidence in himself and his abilities. Pansy was turned on again and shocked by his boldness.

“That’s… um… fair,” Pansy said, hating that he had her on the ropes like that.

“Just something to keep in mind,” Blaise said.

Pansy didn’t know what to say. She had planned this out so well. She would’ve slowly built up everything she wanted to do to Draco, hoping to turn Blaise on but now she felt defeated and back to where she was the night before. He was outright stating that he wasn’t going to break. He would make her beg him for it. He knew she wanted him. She was envious of that power. She supposed when you had the face of an angel and a body to match, you could get away with it.

“It’s almost noon. I have an appointment with a painter from Italy,” Blaise said, marching back towards the house.

“A painter?” Pansy asked following him back inside, having her own interest in painting.

“Yes. He’s going to be painting me in the drawing room today. I’ll be nude. You’re welcome to watch,” Blaise said.

Pansy held her breath. She knew she should resist and that she’d only be giving him satisfaction but on the other hand, she wanted to get a good look at him naked.

“I was planning on doing some reading in there anyhow,” Pansy lied.

Within a half hour there was a knock on the door. Pansy was already in the drawing room reading. Blaise lead the painter inside the room and disrobed. Pansy nearly gasped at the sight of Blaise’s bare form. He was slender and muscular from head to toe. His flaccid cock hung thick against his bollocks. Even soft it was thicker than any cock Pansy had ever seen.

She glanced away only to glance back when Blaise turned around. She couldn’t resist gasping at the beauty of Blaise’s Zabini’s arse. It was firm, muscular and shapely. Pansy wanted to put her hands all over.

Pansy mostly pretended to read while Blaise posed, lying back with an arm draped over a raised knee, on the very same chaise lounge she had masturbated on the night before. Her eyes traced up and down his tall body, searching the lines of his muscles.

The painter used a charmed brush to do his work for him. It moved much faster than a human hand could move. Despite that they still had to take several breaks. Blaise never bothered to put his clothes back on and Pansy had never been more certain that his every move since arriving in his home had been carefully planned out.

What was his end game? Did he hope if he made her want to fuck him bad enough she’d agree to marry him? If that was his plan he might find himself disappointed, she thought.

Pansy managed to contain herself a little better as the day wore on, even if Blaise was no less perfect a specimen of a human being. After the painter left, his artwork in tow, Blaise finally put his robes back on and invited her to sit with him for dinner. Pansy was surprised that Blaise cooked his own meals. He did have a cleaning staff and people who managed the yard work but Blaise otherwise preferred to handle things himself when he could.

To Pansy’s surprise they ate their steaks and chatted like something that resembled normal people. They reminisced about Hogwarts. Not the bad parts but the good days.

“You know, I think if it weren’t for Draco… maybe I _would’ve_ fancied you,” Pansy said then took a sip of her sparkling white wine.

“I’ll be honest with you. I was a bit put off that you never made a pass at me. Every girl in our year hit on me except for you and Millicent Bulstrode,” Blaise said.

“Milly’s gay,” Pansy said, raising her glass to her old friend.

“Which just leaves you as an outlier. Other girls had boyfriends. Was Draco really so great?” Blaise said, being unexpectedly candid.

“Draco was everything. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I loved him. Love him. I still love him. I think I always will,” Pansy admitted, finishing her wine then pouring herself another glass.

“Be honest with me Pansy… No bullshitting and bragging. Honesty. How good of a fuck is Draco?” Blaise asked.

“Well, we never did anything until sixth year. I wanted to but… Draco wanted to wait. He wanted to wait for marriage. Plus… I always felt like every time we were fooling around… he’d start complaining about Harry Potter. Harry Potter did this, Harry Potter did that. I got so sick of hearing about Harry Potter. But one night he took me to the Room of Requirement. I didn’t know what came over him. But he was all over me and I was all over him. He was trying to be all gentle but I wanted it rough. I can barely get off if I’m not being fucked within an inch of my life,” Pansy said, then laughed, realising she was a bit tipsy.

Blaise’s pouty full lips smirked and he bit his bottom lip.

“Sounds like we could have some fun,” Blaise admitted.

“So, you _do_ want to fuck me,” Pansy commented, giving him a wink.

“Pansy… if you knew the things I wanted to do to you… Mmmm,” Blaise said, seeming pleased with himself.

Pansy could feel herself getting hot down there and shifted in her seat.

“Enlighten me?” Pansy requested, taking big drink of her wine.

“Why spoil the fun?” Blaise said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Then you could show me,” Pansy said, standing up and walking over to him.

Blaise’s eyes smiled at her cleavage before looking up at her face. Most men would’ve kept their eyes focused on her bosom, especially while she was leaning over in front of him like this. She touched his face. He felt so soft, almost like a girl. Her thumb brushed across his lips and she whimpered at the thought of how they would feel on her. She closed her eyes and leaned over, nearly pressing her lips into his before he backed up.

“You’re drunk, Pansy,” Blaise said.

“So? I want you,” she said angrily.

“I don’t fool around with people who are drunk. It spoils the fun and blurs lines that shouldn’t be blurred. I’m going to bed,” Blaise said, seeming dissatisfied.

“Shit,” Pansy growled, slamming her fist onto the hard wood of the dining table then swearing again at the pain of that action.

Pansy went upstairs to her bedroom. Today hadn’t gone how she hoped. Now she was drunk, turned on and pissed off. She masturbated, came, then fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

Her hangover wasn’t so bad in the morning and Blaise offered her tea. Pansy felt embarrassed about the night before. She’d stepped out of line. But Blaise for his part didn’t say anything.

“So what’s up for today? More teasing and toying with me,” Pansy said.

“Do you want me to stop? Just say the word,” Blaise said.

Pansy remembered their conversation from the morning before. His warning that he doesn’t fuck anyone who doesn’t beg for it. She was done with games. She was calling his bluff.

“What I want is for you to fuck me. I know you want to. This is the fourth fucking day of this shit, Blaise. I’m tired of walking around all day with wet knickers because I can’t stop fantasising about you,” Pansy complained.

“I promise you, fucking me isn’t going to make you want to fuck me any less. I’m not bragging. I’m just being honest,” Blaise said.

“I don’t believe you. Prove it,” Pansy said.

“I gave you all the proof you needed the first two nights you were here,” Blaise said.

“So that _was_ for my benefit.”

“Yes. And theirs. And mine.”

Pansy strode around to the other side of the kitchen island to stand in front of Blaise who merely grinned down at her.

“I’m calling your bluff, Zabini. I don’t think you have any intention of fucking me. This is all just some sick game. I bet you aren’t even really planning on getting married,” Pansy said.

“Believe what you want,” Blaise said, shrugging and going to sit down at the little table in the corner of the room.

Pansy huffed and sat down across from him, wondering how she had even got into this mess in the first place.

“You keep fretting over what I want. What do you want? I like making people happy. Tell me what you want,” Blaise said.

“I want… I want you to take me inside that locked room,” Pansy said.

“What locked room?” Blaise said.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

“You know what locked room.”

Blaise shrugged.

“I’ll be honest with you. That night was the first time I ever locked that room. I knew you’d want to explore it but I didn’t want to make it easy on you. I left the key ring out with a very specific key arrangement on the ring, so I would know if you’d touched it. I also charmed the door knob to reveal any handprints once I got back,” Blaise said.

“You bastard. This really has all been a game,” Pansy said, laughing and shaking her head.

“Not just a game but I’ll admit I’ve had some fun.”

“Now I want to have some fun. Fuck me now or I’ll leave. You can shove your marriage proposal up perfect arse for all I care. I’m done being played with,” Pansy growled, starting to stand up.

“Don’t go,” Blaise said and stood up, approaching her with elegance in his every move.

Pansy’s eyes were drawn to the bulge in his robes where his groin was. She was wet again and her heart pounded harder than ever.

“Merlin, hearing you talk to me like that… Just knowing how bad you want it. Do you want to touch me and see?” Blaise said.

Pansy didn’t hesitate to stick a hand on his groin and rub his hard sex through his robes. He wasn’t joking. He was hard as a rock beneath there.

“Fuck,” Pansy breathed as she rubbed him.

Blaise growled as he pushed his mouth into hers. His full lips felt even more soft and smooth than she expected. His touch was electric and went straight to her aching sex that he was suddenly cupping with a hand through her robes.

“Oh!” Pansy moaned as Blaise somehow found her clit through all the fabric.

His lips pushed into her neck and sucked, making her whimper and feeling like pudding in his arms. Blaise stepped back from her and went over to the small table, swiping at everything on the top of it, knocking it all to the floor.

“Bend over, please,” Blaise asked.

Pansy didn’t hesitate to lay herself on the top of the table, sticking her arse out at him. Pansy looked behind her and could see that Blaise had opened up his robes, pulling out his cock. Pansy gasped at how thick it was and gasped again as his slipped his bollocks out as well. They looked very heavy and swollen.

“You see my fucking bollocks? You think I don’t want to fuck you but look how much come I’ve been saving for you,” Blaise said.

Blaise stepped forward and fumbled with her robes, seeming to know exactly how to undo them, then sliding them up over her arse then pulling her knickers down and off.

“Merlin, look at that arse! It’s so plump and round. I like a nice _fat_ arse,” Blaise said, giving one of her cheeks a sharp pop.

“Oh!” Pansy moaned, feeling a shock between her legs from that.

Blaise’s long, delicate fingers probed into her slit. His now wet fingers glided over her clit very nicely.

“Look at wet you are for me,” Blaise said and Pansy turned back as he held up his sticky, wet fingers then stuck them in his mouth to suck off her juices.

“You taste good, Pansy,” he said then stuck his fingers between her legs again.

Pansy didn’t move while he expertly stroked her clit in a circular motion, slowly ramping up the speed without changing the rhythm.

“Oh, Blaise. You’re gonna make me come,” Pansy moaned.

Blaise didn’t react, instead maintaining course with the stroke of his fingers.

“Fuck!” Pansy shouted as she clenched her muscles and hot pleasure filled her being.

To her surprise, Blaise dropped to his knees, his tongue quickly lapping at her sopping pussy. He popped a hand on her arse then focused on her clit. Pansy couldn’t see what Blaise was doing with his tongue but it felt fucking amazing. It didn’t take her long to reach another shuddering climax.

Blaise wasn’t done with her yet. She felt one of his long fingers gently push inside of her.

“Oh,” she softly moaned, as his finger curved in and out of her before he went back to her clit.

Pansy realised that when it came to sex, Blaise was all business. It was fun but it was serious too. This was his art, his reason for being.

Blaise had barely added a second finger to her hole by the time she came again. Pansy had never felt so euphoric and yet she still ached below, hungry for his cock.

“Accio lube!” Blaise called out and Pansy looked behind her as a jar of clear fluid flew into his open hand.

Blaise scooped some of the fluid out then rubbed it between her legs as if she needed to be anymore slick, though she wasn’t going to complain. He then scooped more out, slicking up his own thick cock. Pansy waited with bated breath as Blaise positioned himself behind her. She was nervous but she also didn’t want him to be gentle.

Blaise slapped her arse cheeks then slowly pushed the wide head of his cock inside of her. She moaned as he stretched her, feeling grateful for the lube. He pushed in and out until he was as deep as he could go. Pansy couldn’t believe how full she felt.

“Come on. Fuck me. Fuck the shit out of me,” Pansy urged him.

Blaise gripped her thigh and placed the other hand on her back. He began to thrust hard.

“Yes. That’s it. Fuck me!” Pansy begged as Blaise slammed into her, his heavy bollocks slapping her clit hard.

Blaise moved his hand that was on her back to curve around her other thigh, lifting her up and pulling him closer to him while he pounded into her. Pansy couldn’t stop thinking about much she wanted him to come inside of her. Every slap of her clit by his bollocks reminded her how full of come he was and how aching to receive it she was.

Pansy had never been fucked so hard in her life. The friction was amazing even if she knew she would be sore later.

“Fuck, you feel so _fucking_ good,” Blaise shouted.

“I want you to empty yourself inside of me, Blaise,” Pansy begged.

“I’m not ready. Your pussy feels too good to let myself come already,” Blaise growled.

Pansy’s hands gripped the sides of the table, finding herself intoxicated by the sounds of skin slapping skin while he fucked her.

“Did Draco Malfoy ever fuck you this good?” Blaise said.

Pansy didn’t want to answer. It had been different with Draco. Draco was special. But mechanically it was true that Blaise’s abilities were superior.

“No,” Pansy replied, finding it hard to focus as she realised she was being brought closer to another climax.

Blaise growled, his thrusts hard but deliberate. Even as he slammed into her, his every move felt careful and planned.

“Oh, shit, I’m gonna come,” Pansy moaned as she felt her muscles contract around Blaise in orgasm.

Blaise slapped her arse again, then lifted her lower body up to ram himself in and out with an awe inspiring intensity.

“Ugh. Fuck! Your sweet little pussy is begging me to fill it come,” Blaise shouted.

“Do it. Empty yourself. Don’t save a drop,” Pansy begged, still euphoric from her last orgasm.

Blaise roared, his legs shaking as she felt his fat cock pulsing inside of her. He pushed deep and hard inside as he came in her. She could feel the damp heat building up as Blaise whimpered in pleasure.

Pansy had never felt so sexy and desirable before, not even with Draco, though he had left her feeling far more loved. But this wasn’t about love. This was about sex. Blaise continued to gently thrust in and out, his cock taking longer to grow soft that expected. Blaise’s hands explored her body, feeling her curves and shape. To her surprise, he wasn’t getting soft at all; he was getting hard again.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Pansy, that you’ve made my cock fucking hard again,” Blaise said and started thrusting again.

Pansy just moaned, even though she could barely feel anything down there anymore. Blaise thrusted fast though not as hard as earlier. It didn’t take him as long as she expected to let out a deep moan, pushing his cock deep as he somehow came again.

This time he let his cock go soft, pulling out as his come dripped onto her thighs, cool and sticky on her hot skin. His hands squeezed her arse, making a happy chuckle before he walked away. Pansy laughed as she realised she was dripping come onto his kitchen table. She wondered if the cleaning staff would have to clean that up.

She didn’t have to wonder long. Blaise cleaned up the mess then invited her upstairs to his large shower where they cleaned off and he went down on her again, licking and fingering her to yet another climax.

“Shit, Blaise. My pussy is getting wore down,” Pansy giggled.

“Oh, Pansy. You have no idea. I haven’t even started with you,” Blaise said, turning off the water of the shower and stepping onto the tiles of the bathroom floor.

Pansy stood within the shower watching as Blaise dried off his body with a towel. His prick was hard again but he seemed to ignore it. Shortly after they were dressed and having a much deserved meal, this time without wine.

“So if I married you…would the sex just stop? Are you just fucking me to keep me around?” Pansy asked.

Blaise sighed.

“I’ve tried to be honest with you, Pansy. I’m going to have to marry someone if I want my mum off my back. You’re ideal. You’re never going to love me or expect things from me that I can’t offer and you’re fucking sexy,” Blaise replied.

Pansy suddenly wondered if Blaise would expect children from her. Pansy definitely wanted children but there was something strange about planning them with someone she didn’t love.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she replied.

“Ah. No. I didn’t. Obviously, it won’t be like this all the time. But the sex won’t stop, no. And anytime you want to fuck me, just ask and you shall receive,” Blaise said, sounding sincere.

Pansy smiled.

“That’s all I needed to know,” Pansy said and got up from her chair.

Blaise sat and watched as she sauntered over to his side of the dining table, falling to her knees in front of him. She crouched under the table and undid his robes, pulling his already rigid prick out. Pansy slid her hand up and down the unbelievably thick shaft, loving the softness of his foreskin and how bloody hot it felt.

She put her mouth around the wide head, wishing she could take more of him into her mouth than that but slowly sucking anyhow. Blaise said nothing while she sucked, only making grunts and moans. Her jaw began to hurt but she was determined, even knowing that he had already came twice before, not very long ago.

With some patience she finally brought him to a moaning climax, his cock twitching in her mouth as warm, salty fluid spilled onto her tongue. He didn’t have a lot left in him but she was still impressed as she swallowed it down.

“Thank you,” Blaise said as she stood up, wiping her mouth on the palm of her hand.

“The pleasure was mine,” Pansy countered.

With the meal finished, Pansy looked over at Blaise and said, “So what happens now.”

“Hmm. Maybe we should rest for the rest of the evening. You’re going to need your strength tomorrow,” Blaise said with a grin.

“You’ll take me into that room?” Pansy asked.

Blaise nodded and Pansy smiled.


	3. The Room

Blaise opened the door and Pansy stepped inside. She didn’t pretend to be in awe like it was her first time entering the room but she still felt impressed.

“Is there anything that caught your fancy the other day? Let’s have some fun,” Blaise said.

“Oh, there’s so much. Like all these paddles and whips? And these chairs… and things that aren’t chairs… And… that,” Pansy said, pointing at one of the chastity belts.

“Oh, but you have no idea what that does,” Blaise said going over and picking it up.

“Then tell me,” Pansy said.

“Normal chastity devices are meant to prevent you from touching yourself or being touched. This one… locks on you, hard and tight. Only someone else can put it on and take it off you. And this… this vibrates inside. There’s something that fits right over your pussy. It moves and vibrates… for your pleasure,” Blaise said.

“So what’s so wrong with that?” Pansy asked with a smile.

“Have you ever wondered what would happen if you couldn’t stop coming?” Blaise said.

“Sounds like fun to me. Orgasms are neat,” Pansy giggled.

“Yes, but they take a toll on the body. This toy… it’s very good at what it does. It’s magic. It’ll get you off faster than just about anything,” Blaise said.

“I mean you won’t be able to fuck me with it on but…” Pansy started.

Blaise chuckled then said, “Can I tell you my fantasy?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Pansy smirked.

“I want to tie you up and leave this on you. I’ll just… go sit on the bed and read a book. I’ll leave it on you for… some amount of time. There’s no clock in here and I won’t tell you. Just say… unicorn and I’ll come let you out. Or I’ll let you out when I think you’ve had enough,”Blaise said.

“Sounds good to me,” Pansy said, reaching for the belt.

“No. Not yet. You’ll be sore and tired after this. Let’s have some fun. Get you warmed up,” Blaise said.

Pansy was thankful they were both in their nightclothes, so they wouldn’t have to deal with the annoying disrobing part.

“Will you give me a spanking? A _really_ good one?” she smiled, batting her eyelashes.

“Go bend over onto that,” Blaise said, referring to a seat that seemed designed to lay on with one’s backside sticking out.

Pansy removed her nightdress and laid onto the seat, wrapping her arms around the black leather. Blaise pulled a paddle off the shelf and approached her slowly. Once he arrived her pulled her knickers down to her ankles. Pansy expected a wait for the first pop, but instead he immediately brought the paddle down on her arse, making a loud sound and leaving a sweet burn that gave way to nice tingly feelings.

“Mmm,” Pansy moaned.

Blaise smacked her again, even harder.

“Ahhhh,” Pansy moaned louder.

“You make my cock so fucking hard when you moan like that,” Blaise declared then gave her two quick smacks.

Pansy could feel herself getting wet. She was already craving touch. She thought of the chastity belt while Blaise went to get one of the whips off the wall. He arrived and quickly gave her a sharp pop with the whip.

“Ah!” Pansy yelped, finding the pain more harsh, but the pleasurable burn even sweeter.

Blaise popped her again and again, occasionally switching out. It went on so long that she was certain she had soaked the leather of the seat and that it might be hard to comfortably sit down for a few days. Blaise did drop down and gently massage her arse, planting kisses on it. He wasn’t devoid of an ability to be affectionate, it turned out.

“You can stand up,” Blaise said.

Pansy did just that, kicking her knickers off for convenience and removing her bra. She turned around and smiled at the erection visible in Blaise’s tight pants, then looked up into his eyes.

“Now what?” Pansy asked.

“Look around the room. Find something to use on me. Anything. There’s nothing in the room I would ask someone else to use and not let them use it on me,” Blaise said.

Pansy smiled and sauntered around the room, looking over the various shelves until she found something that caught her. She decided to see how honest he really was.

“What about this?” she said, holding a strap-on harness in her hands.

Blaise grinned.

“I was hoping you would pick that. I love getting fucked up my arse,” Blaise said and removed his pants, his erection standing up proudly before him.

He went and got on the bed while Pansy went over to his dildo shelf to pick out a toy to pair with the harness. After picking one up, Blaise scoffed.

“Bigger, Pansy,” he said.

She picked up one that longer and thicker enough that she thought he would balk and tell her to go smaller but he said nothing, only grinned. Pansy had never envisioned a time in her life would come where she would be fucking a bloke up his arse. She thought that was something only gay blokes did. The notion gave her a rush of power.

She fumbled with trying to figure out how to get the harness on for a moment then eventually got the toy on as well. Blaise was busy scooping lube up and fingering his arsehole with a couple of fingers. Pansy stopped in front of him, transfixed by the sight of her possible future husband, sliding two slender fingers in and out of his arse like it was no big deal.

“Bloody hell,” she said.

“Lube that up,” Blaise said and Pansy put lubricating potion on the toy, finding it difficult to concentrate with Blaise fingering himself before her.

“OK. I’m ready,” Pansy said.

“Me too,” Blaise said and turned over, sticking his beautiful arse up at her.

Pansy felt nervous as she positioned herself before him. She gently pushed inside while Blaise made a pleased sound.

“That’s good,” Blaise said as she gently rocked her hips, sliding the toy in and out.

Pansy gripped his hips and tried to pick up the pace. Blaise’s hand was on his cock, stroking himself. Pansy wanted to fuck him as hard as he had fucked her the day before but she lacked the experience and probably the muscles too.

She ached between her thighs, having been unprepared for how arousing fucking Blaise’s arse would be. The way he moaned was _so_ pleasing. She didn’t really get the point of anal sex but if he enjoyed it that was good enough for her.

Blaise moaned loud and Pansy stopped.

“Did you come?” Pansy asked.

“No. Almost,” Blaise replied through hard breaths.

Pansy next asked Blaise if she could ride him and he naturally complied. After lubing them both up she climbed on top, enjoying the feel of controlling the penetration. She was thankfully not as sore today as she expected and his thickness stretching her felt quite good. Before long she was bouncing on top of him, his hands squeezing her large breasts as shuddered in orgasm inside of her.

She pulled off of him and went to his cock, licking and sucking his come and her juices from off of him, then lightly stroking his shaft until he was hard again.

“You’re a nasty girl, Pansy Parkinson,” Blaise said, his hard cock gripped tightly in her hand, though her fingers couldn’t reach around his girth.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. Will you eat my pussy?” she said, her mind on his come that was still dripping down her thighs.

“Come here. Sit on my face,” Blaise requested.

Pansy giggled as she hopped back on the bed, quickly moving over his face. Blaise shoved his mouth between her legs, lapping at her sex like a hungry animal.

“Ohhh, fuck, that’s good!” Pansy moaned as Blaise lapped at her clit.

She had never seen a person so dedicated to a task before as Blaise was in that moment. It didn’t take long for him to bring her to a peak.

“Oh. Ohh. Ohhh. Ohhhh,” Pansy squealed as orgasm rushed through her.

Moments later she was pulling away, feeling no less aroused and excited for what might come next.

“I think you’re ready for that belt. Your pussy was so hot and wet,” Blaise grinned, sliding off the bed and going to get the belt.

Pansy hopped off the bed and spread her legs to make it easy for it to be put on. Blaise was very methodical and precise about putting it on. When he touched his wand to it, it locked up and on and the vibrating part that snuggly fit over her sex started vibrating very lowly.

“That seems not very strong,” Pansy said.

“It’ll get stronger. Trust me. It knows what it’s doing,” Blaise said.

He guided her over to a metal framework with chains and rings to hold her arms and legs tightly into place. Once he’d locked her in place he stepped back and smiled.

“You look fucking sexy. Say, Pansy. I was thinking about… stepping out of the room for a bit. I’ll look in on you. Would that be all right? If you call out your safe word, unicorn, it’ll echo through the house,” Blaise said, dragging his wand around the framework for what she assumed was a very special amplification charm.

“That’s fine. Nothing’s happening now anyhow,” Pansy said, though it did feel nice.

Once Blaise was gone the toy definitely gained steam, bringing her to her first orgasm quicker than she expected. It was funny not really being able to move much. She was surprised that the vibrating had stopped after the first orgasm, giving her just a moment to cool off before starting again. It definitely knew what it was doing.

Time passed as the orgasms started to pile up. Each one left her just a little more tender but she liked the perpetual feeling of euphoria. She moaned deep and wished Blaise was there to see her. As if on cue he wander back into the room. He stood in front of her, stroking his cock as she climaxed again.

He went over to the bookshelf and pulled off a book, then fell back on the bed. Pansy had long since passed the number of orgasms she’d ever had in a single day before. This was a new feeling. Blaise was a fool if he thought she would wear down quickly. She could do this for hours, she was almost certain, though she was getting tired.

Eventually Blaise put down the book and walked over to examine her. One of his long fingers brushed over one of her large, pink nipples. Suddenly his mouth was on the nipple sucking as Pansy howled in ecstasy, being brought over the edge immediately.

Blaise Zabini’s mouth was the very definition of erotic. His lips and tongue were a gift from God straight to her body. He sucked hard on the other nipple and she screamed his name as a powerful climax hit her. Then he stepped back and grinned. Pansy smiled down at his cock. It never seemed to get soft.

“I’ll be back,” Blaise said and left the room again.

He was gone for much longer this time. The orgasms only seemed to ramp. She tried to count the seconds between them and realised it was under a minute. As time passed further she stopped caring about the time. She was drowning in an endless river of orgasms and she never wanted to escape.

Slowly exhaustion hit her. She found herself slumping even as the orgasms still hit her. She was definitely tender down there and wouldn’t want to be touched for a while afterwards.

Blaise finally returned and stepped to her. He gave her a deep kiss then tapped his wand to the belt, causing it to fall to the floor as she shuddered once more.

“How was that?” Blaise asked.

“Good,” Pansy breathed, finding she lacked much energy.

Despite her sensitivity, Blaise dropped down to lap at her soaked pussy and thighs. He didn’t seem to be trying to please her and he was delicate with her tender clit. He was just cleaning up. Then to her surprise he started wanking himself furiously as he lapped her wetness, moaning into her sex as he came on his own hand.

* * *

 

The next two days passed in a blur of sex and passion until the end of the week came and Pansy was faced with a decision: would she marry Blaise or not?

She made a list of pros and cons in her head. Topping the list of pros was the amazing sex. Also on the pros were the incredible financial resources and the freedom should would have in seeking romance elsewhere, as long as they were discreet. The cons were brief: she would never love Blaise and he would never be Draco Malfoy.

She sighed in frustration and got out of bed. She knew the decision she would make but wasn’t sure how good about it she would make.

She came downstairs with her suitcase and greeted Blaise in the kitchen.

“Morning,” she said.

“Good morning, Pansy,” Blaise said, taking a bite out of a pastry.

“Well… I’ve made my decision,” Pansy said.

“Oh?” Blaise said.

“I… I accept your offer. I hope I won’t regret it,” Pansy said.

Blaise smiled.

“I’m glad to hear. Oh, and owl came for you this morning,” Blaise said, sliding a letter across the small kitchen table.

“Really?” Pansy asked then shook her head and picked it up.

She opened the letter and read the contents:

 

> _Congratulations on your engagement, Pansy dear! Your father and I couldn’t be more proud of you. Blaise Zabini is a fine young man and you couldn’t have chosen a better family to marry into._
> 
>  
> 
> _Love, mum_
> 
>  
> 
> Pansy dropped the letter to the floor. How did they know before she had even made the decision?
> 
> “What the fuck was that?” Pansy said.
> 
> “Hmm?” Blaise asked and bent over to pick the letter up, quickly reading it.
> 
> He set it down on the table with confusion.
> 
> “Say something, Blaise. How could my parents _know_?”
> 
> A look of realisation came over Blaise.
> 
> “My mother. That’s how. Dammit. Dammit!” he shouted, standing up.
> 
> “What did she do?” Pansy said, filled with rage.
> 
> “She played us. She played both of us. Don’t you see? I was such a stupid bloody fool. She gave me a list… a list of eligible pureblood girls. Most of them I didn’t know. She told me about all of them, these girls from other places. She told me how sweet they were and what doting wives they would make. But my mum knows I don’t want any of that shit. But then there was you. At the end of the list. She told me she tacked you on only because I knew you. Acted like you weren’t a serious choice. But that was bullshit. You were the only real choice,” Blaise said, pacing.
> 
> “But why? My family has money but not as much as yours,” Pansy said, never feeling more confused.
> 
> “People come to my mother all the time. They want to make deals or have loans. They want arrangements that suit them both. Your family must’ve came to my mother… wanting something. They offered their fine pureblood daughter as payment… And she accepted,” Blaise said, horror on his face.
> 
> Pansy sat at the table, tears streaming down her face, realising that this all had felt too good to be true.
> 
> “They knew we wouldn’t accept a prearranged marriage like the old days. So they tricked us into thinking we had made the choice ourselves,” Pansy said.
> 
> “Yes. Pansy I am sorry. Please… Just go. Forget about the offer. I will find and choose a wife for myself, though it will be hard to find someone so ideal,” Blaise said.
> 
> “So now you don’t want me?” Pansy said.
> 
> “I don’t want my wife to never trust me. How can you know I wasn’t a part of this?” Blaise asked.
> 
> “Veritaserum,” Pansy replied.
> 
> “Right. Actually… I have some. I’ve been keeping it for… certain types of games,” Blaise said, and left the kitchen.
> 
> Pansy followed him to his potions rooms where he picked up the small vial, handing it to Pansy. Of course, it would do no use to examine it. She would have have test it on herself. She opened it up and dropped a few drops onto her tongue.
> 
> “Ask me anything. Ask me something you know I don’t want to answer,” Pansy said nervously.
> 
> “Are you still you still in love with Draco Malfoy?” Blaise asked.
> 
> “Yes. That’s too easy,” Pansy said, though she knew she wouldn’t normally come out with it so easy.
> 
> “What do you think about me?” Blaise asked.
> 
> “You’re hot. You’re the sexiest man I could possibly imagine. You’re fun and the sex is incredible. Aside from that I don’t have many thoughts about you. You’re fun and I’m attracted to your wealth. I could never love you,” Pansy said, shocked at how easy that all slipped out.
> 
> Blaise smiled and took the vial, dropping several drops onto his tongue, perhaps overdoing it. Pansy grinned and said, “What do you think about me?”
> 
> “You’ve got such a sexy body. Those big tits, fat arse and… your eyes… and your hair. Mmm. You look like a real woman, to me. I like making you come,” Blaise said.
> 
> “Anything else?”
> 
> Blaise just shrugged.Pansy wasn’t surprised but it still stung a little. She knew that was hypocritical and decided to move on to the real question: “Did you conspire with my parents to secure my hand in marriage?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> The answer came out swift, clear and unequivocal.
> 
> “Thank, Merlin,” Pansy said.
> 
> “Do you want to marry me?” Blaise asked, possibly realising she was still under the effects.
> 
> “No. But I will for selfish reasons,” Pansy admitted, never feeling more like a Slytherin than she did in that moment.
> 
> “Excellent,” Blaise said, leaning down to kiss her before they celebrated their engagement with another trip up to the room.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 


	4. Being Selfish

 

Over the next week, wedding plans and announcements were made. Invitations were being sent out but there was one person Pansy was avoiding telling.

"You have to tell Draco,” Blaise said, cooly.

Pansy scowled.

"He'll find out after the wedding," Pansy countered.

"You mean to tell me you don't want Draco Malfoy at our wedding?" Blaise asked.

"Of course not!" Pansy said.

It was a lie, of course. Pansy had dreamed of Draco Malfoy being at her wedding for years… as the one she was marrying. 

"You don't mean that. Draco is our friend," Blaise said.

Pansy stared at Blaise. Pansy wondered if Draco would still consider Blaise a friend after he discovered their engagement.

"You hear what others are saying about his family. Associating with Draco could hurt your family's reputation," Pansy said, knowing that Blaise wouldn’t find that persuasive.

Blaise waved a hand dismissively.

"When you have money you can buy all the reputation you want. And anyhow I don’t give a fuck about my reputation,” Blaise said.

Pansy pursed her lips then sighed.

"Very well. I'll send Draco an owl to request a private meeting," Pansy said.

Pansy stood up to go and fetch some parchment. As she walked away she heard Blaise say, "Are you going to fuck him?"

Pansy turned around quickly, her green eyes boring into his amber eyes. 

“The thought hadn’t crossed my mind. Why?” Pansy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was only curious," Blaise said, grinning as he stood up.

Blaise walked over to her, seeming warm though his seductiveness and sexuality were always just below the surface.

"I'm just saying, Pansy, you know our arrangement. I think you should fuck him if you want to. It’s what I would do.“

Pansy let out a small gasp as Blaise dragged his lips to her mouth and gave her a slow, sensual kiss before pulling away.

"I don't even know if Draco will meet with me," Pansy said, trying to maintain her composure.

Blaise shrugged with a smile. He was being truthful. He didn't care what she did. Pansy nodded and went to write the letter.

* * *

 

Draco was looking both better and worse than the last time Pansy had seen him. He was standing in the center of his bedroom, wearing rather fine robes. They were probably new. Pansy was relieved that he responded so swiftly to her owl. She knew that she could’ve just told him the big news in the letter but she thought it would be better to tell him in person. She owed him that.

He looked like a sad puppy in a strangely charming sort of way. She felt terrible that her news really wasn’t going to please him.

“Been awhile, Draco,” Pansy said with a smirk.

“Yes, it has,” Draco said, sounding interested.

“I’ve heard a lot of nasty things about your family these last two years. Some even call you blood traitors. Especially Marcus Flint. Have you seen him lately?,” Pansy said, frowning.

Draco scowled and seemed uncomfortable.

“He’s just being an arsehole. His family didn’t even support You Know Who,” Draco said.

“I know that you and your family have only done what was best for yourselves. It’s what anyone would do, if they even had half a brain,” Pansy said, tapping the side of her head with a finger.

Draco’s gazed at her silently a moment then said,“Yes. We did what was best. For us.”

Pansy smiled at Draco, crinkling her nose a little. Draco smiled back and Pansy watched as his eyes looked her over. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

“What have you been up to these last two years? Been seeing anyone?” Pansy asked, knowing full well the things Blaise had already revealed to her.

“Sort of. Not really,” Draco said, stepping a little closer to Pansy.

Draco’s eyes roamed over her form, as he, perhaps unconsciously, licked his thin, pink lips. Pansy had forgot what it was like to have Draco Malfoy admire her. Luckily, she had dressed with the possibility in mind, and wearing one of her tightest robes.

Pansy wondered if it was wrong to pursue Draco right now. Not because she was getting married but because she knew she was getting ready to hurt him. But on the other hand maybe after a good fuck he would handle it better, she thought. And he looked so cute when he was sad. She couldn’t help wanting to give him a smile.

“When you say you haven’t been with anyone… do you mean you haven’t been dating or that you haven’t had sex with anyone?” Pansy asked.

Draco looked flustered and shook his head.

“It’s… I’ve… I’ve been with a couple of people but… it wasn’t much. And the last time was over a year ago.

“Oh! You poor thing. That must be _very_ frustrating,” Pansy said, sauntering over to Draco.

“Yeah,” Draco replied and Pansy noticed him shifting his body away from her but Pansy glanced towards his groin and saw a hint of a bulge beneath his robes.

“It’s OK, Draco. You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Pansy said, moving closer.

“Sorry. I’m not… I’m just not… used to this anymore,” Draco stammered.

Pansy gazed into his grey eyes, suddenly feeling all the old feelings rushing back to the surface

“Do you… Do you still love me?” Pansy asked, the words unable to escape, making her feel like she had just taken more veritaserum.

“Yes,” Draco admitted and Pansy sighed, turning around walking away.

She couldn’t do this.

“I guess we should talk about what I came here for now,” Pansy said with regret.

Draco looked surprised.

“I assumed you came here for…” Draco said, nudging his head at the bed behind them.

Pansy shook her head.

“I mean… that sounds nice but… that’s not really why I wanted to chat,” Pansy said.

“I thought after all this time… you were always so in love with me. You adored me,” Draco said.

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest then looked away.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Draco,” Pansy said.

“For what?” Draco asked.

Pansy sighed and looked back at him then said, “I’m going to marry Blaise.”

“Blaise?” Draco said, sounding more confused that hurt.

“Yes. Blaise,” Pansy stated plainly.

“I didn’t even know you had been seeing each other. I just saw him recently,” Draco said.

“We haven’t been really. It’s not technically an arranged marriage but… it kind of is. I don’t have to marry Blaise… but I want to. I think the benefits to myself and my family would be too great to pass up,” Pansy confessed.

“I… I always thought you’d want to marry me,” Draco said sounding hurt at last.

“I always did. I’ll always love you, Draco. But I can’t marry you. My family would disown me and so would much of our world,” Pansy said.

Draco looked sad and turned away. Pansy felt terrible. The truth was she wanted to marry Draco and she didn’t care what anyone else thought. But she thought the benefits of marrying Blaise would be great. And if with her arrangement with Blaise… she could never have a casual romance with Draco. She wanted him wholly or not at all.

“Oh come on, Draco. You know you don’t want to marry me. You just liked that I loved you and worshipped you. You’re lonely and you deserve attention and love… but it can’t come from me,” Pansy said, hating every word she said.

“That’s not true. Yes, I liked that you loved me but that was because I loved you too. I just… had a lot on my mind back then. But I _need_ you. Everything is wrong. My parents… something is going on between them. I’m afraid their marriage is falling apart. I can’t do this alone,” Draco pleaded.

Pansy looked down at the floor.

“I’m sorry. We can be friends. I can have sex with you now. I want to. But after that… I think the history between us is too deep,” Pansy said.

Draco went silent, seeming so very lost.

“Blaise said you wanted him to fuck you,” Pansy said, hoping to swing the conversation back to sex.

“He what? That’s… that’s not,” Draco stammered.

“He said you’ve been having sex with men,” Pansy continued.

Draco looked appalled, probably in fear of what she was going to say.

“Don’t worry, Draco. It’s fine. Blaise fucks blokes all the time. I think it’s hot,” Pansy said.

“Do you?” Draco asked in shock.

“Yeah. Really hot,” Pansy said, stepping back towards Draco, who eyes kept roaming over her curves with intent.

“How can you want to fuck me if you are marrying _him_?” Draco said.

“We have an arrangement. An open relationship. Everyone is doing it these days,” Pansy said, stepping ever closer.

Draco’s chest was heaving and the bulge between his legs had returned.

“Draco, you keep fucking me with your eyes but I know you have something better you can fuck me with,” Pansy said then reached between Draco’s legs and rubbed his stiffness through his robes.

“Shit, Pansy,” Draco gasped.

Pansy was feeling flushed and very aroused. Yes, this was definitely happening.

“I’m not a little giggling girl anymore, Draco. I’m a woman. I know how to fuck,” Pansy breathed into Draco’s ear.

“Really?” Draco said.

“Oh yeah. Now, tell me what to do, Draco. Boss me around. This is our last night together. Do what you want with me,” Pansy said moving her mouth to his ear and nibbling on it.

“Strip for me,” Draco said.

“Of course,” Pansy said, pulling away.

Draco went and sat on the end of his bed. Pansy began to slowly remove her robes, savouring the undoing of each button. Draco watched her, unblinking and rubbing himself through his robes.

Pansy finally had her robes fully unbuttoned and let them fall to the floor after pulling her wand out. Pansy then reached behind her back with her wand, feeling great relief as the laces of her corset released, allowing her to slip it off her body, exposing her bare chest.

Draco’s eyes fixed on her large bosoms and Pansy cupped them, squeezing her large, pink nipples between the index and middle fingers of each hand. Draco began to furiously unbutton his robes while Pansy turned around and slowly pulled her knickers down, bending over to give Draco a view he might appreciate.

When she turned around he had removed his robes and pulled his beautiful, pale cock out of his pants. Pansy grinned at the sight and marched over to him, loving the way his eyes looked her up and down.

“I seem to recall you had a certain skill with your mouth,” Draco said with a playful glint in his eyes.

Pansy licked her lips and slowly knelt in front of Draco, resting her arms on his legs and scooping up his long shaft in a hand. Pansy pressed her lips into the head of his cock, giving it a kiss that made him shake.

Pansy pulled her lips away and gave it a long, slow lick up the shaft, lapping at the dampness on the head. Pansy placed her lips around the head and slowly sucked down the shaft, immediately eliciting gasps from Draco.

“Yes. Like that. Oh, Slytherin,” Draco moaned as Pansy took him deep into her mouth, far deeper than she could take Blaise’s thick cock.

Pansy remembered the first time she had impressed Draco with her essentially non-existent gag reflex. His face had truly been priceless.

As Pansy slowly sucked his shaft she looked up at his face. Seeing his face twisted in pleasure made her feel hot and damp between her legs. Knowing how much she was pleasing him gave her a sense of pride. And it felt good to give back to the man she still loved.

Draco’s hand was on the back of her head, lightly stroking her black hair. Pansy wished Draco would be a bit more forceful with her. She had to admit that Blaise was a lot better at being dominant with her. He did have that over Draco, if not much else.

“Pansy, you’re gonna make me come!” Draco said, and Pansy pulled her mouth off with a loud slurping sound.

“Well, what do you want to do? You can have me whatever way you want. I’m yours tonight and you don’t have to be gentle,” Pansy said with a wink.

Draco grinned back down at her and licked his lips again.

“Get on the bed and get your on hands and knees,” Draco said.

“Very well then, Draco,” Pansy said, then stood up and walk behind him, crawling onto the bed in her best impression of a cat.

Pansy wrapped her arms around a pillow that she placed underneath her head as she stuck her arse up, ready for Draco to make his move. She wanted desperately to touch herself but decided to let Draco have that honour.

Pansy felt as Draco climbed onto the bed then scooted behind her. Draco placed one of his hands on her back and slowly dragged them to her arse. He rubbed his hands all over, squeezing and cupping her cheeks firmly. His hands felt warm and rougher than she remembered them being. He was a man now, in every sense.

Pansy wondered if he would spank her. She certainly hoped so. She shook her arse a little, wondering if Draco would somehow get the hint.

“You’ll have to keep still, Pansy,” Draco said.

“Why don’t you make me?” Pansy suggested.

Draco scoffed and squeezed her arse hard. Pansy just shook herself harder. Draco finally growled and popped her right cheek hard. Pansy let out a moan of satisfaction, to let Draco know he was producing the intended effect.

When Draco didn’t continue she shook a little again. Luckily, he caught on and smacked her other cheek and Pansy squealed with pleasure. Draco didn’t stop this time and gave several more smacks to each cheek. Each time he stopped she reveled in the pleasurable warmth left with each hit and held her breath in anticipation of the next.

“Will you behave or haven’t you had enough?” Draco asked, sounding so firm and bossy it really made her wet.

“I’m not sure,” Pansy said, trying to sound innocent.

Draco popped both her cheeks hard and fast, sending tremors of pain and pleasure through her. Pansy made a happy, contented sound and her body relaxed.

“That’s better,” Draco said and suddenly, his hand was between her legs, rubbing her dampness.

“Merlin, Pansy,” Draco said, his fingers making wet, sticky sounds as they probed her swollen flesh.

“Mmm,” Pansy moaned, his fingers moving her clit.

“If I’d known I could get you this wet but giving your arse a smack I would’ve had you bent over in the Room of Requirement,” Draco said, sliding her clit between his index and middle fingers.

“Ohhh,” Pansy groaned as Draco lightly dragged his fingers up and down the sides of her clit.

Draco moved his fingers from side to side, letting her clit flick between them sending jolts of pleasure through her.

“Fuck,” Pansy breathed into the pillow, wondering if Draco had been practicing somehow.

Draco slid his fingers away and Pansy listened as she heard a sucking sound, before she felt his hand back between her legs and felt as he pushed a long, thin finger inside her aching hole. Even as wet as she was, she wrapped around his finger tightly. Draco slowly slid the finger in and out of her while she softly moaned. This was nice but it wasn’t enough.

“Mmm, Draco. I really want your cock,” Pansy pleaded and Draco slid his finger out of her.

Draco got off the bed, rushing over to a drawer, presumably to get lubricating potion. In a moment he was back on the bed and she felt as he shifted then pressed the head of his prick against her hole, feeling hot and hard. She squeezed Draco’s pillow hard, eager with the anticipation of being filled. Draco slowly pushed his long shaft inside of her. Pansy moaned with a strain and Draco squeezed her arse hard, as he pushed himself in deep, creating incredible friction as he filled and stretched her, even if it was nothing like when Blaise was inside her.

Pansy had always been told that sleeping around or being with men with big cocks would leave her loose but she had been fucking Blaise almost daily for two weeks and with Draco inside of her she felt nice and snug.

“Shit, Pansy,” Draco grunted as he pulled himself slowly back out, until only the tip of the head was still inside, before sliding himself back in, deep.

“Ahhh,” Pansy moaned at the sensation of being stretched again.

Draco slowly thrust in and out of her, his hands gripping her arse hard. It felt incredible to be slowly fucked by Draco like this but right now she wanted a bit more friction than that.

“You can do better than that, can’t you, Draco?” Pansy urged.

Suddenly, she felt Draco smack her arse hard and she yelped as he began to pound into her harder.

“Oh!” Pansy moaned as Draco smacked the other cheek as well.

Draco wasn’t timid like before. He was spanking her with ease as his cock provided beautiful friction. With her eyes closed she imagined the scene behind her. Draco on his knees, his back straight and his hand smacking her arse with glee. She imagined him smiling and pleased with himself.

Pansy was so wet. Even as hard he pounded he still glided in and out of her and she could hear the wet, squishy sounds he made. She could feel as his bollocks slapped her underneath, hitting her throbbing clit.

“That’s so fucking good, Draco, ” Pansy moaned and Draco smacked her arse cheeks again, then she felt him grab her hips as he slammed into her with ferocity.

Pansy could no longer take it and slid a hand from beneath the pillow to between her her body to between her legs, quickly starting to stroke her swollen clit. Draco’s hands were gripped painfully on her hips and she was confident he was going to leave a mark.

Draco was making desperate sounds and knowing how good he must be feeling was very satisfying.

“Does it feel good, Draco?” Pansy asked.

“Yes!” Draco grunted.

“Tell me. Tell me how it feels,” Pansy begged.

“Tight. Wet. You’re so wet,” Draco said, his voice ragged.

It was doubtful he would be able to hold on much longer. Pansy moved her hand away from her clit then began to lift herself up on her hands.

“Pull my hair, Draco. Pull it hard,” Pansy said and leaned her head back.

Pansy felt as Draco scooped up the back of her hair and gave it a strong, firm pull, forcing her head and making her arch her back. Draco then slammed into her while she began to thrust her arse back in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Oh, Draco, I want you to come in me so bad,” Pansy moaned still picturing him in her mind, wanting to know her body satisfied him completely.

“I want come in you!” Draco said, his voice straining.

“Then do it! Fucking come in me, Draco!” Pansy demand.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, Pansy!” Draco moaned and she felt his cock pulsing inside as he pushed in deep, just like Blaise liked to do.

Pansy moved a hand between her legs again and began to frantically stroke her clit, the thought of him coming inside of her driving her towards the edge.

Draco continued to pound into her, despite having already finished, his hands were back on her hips, gripping her far less hard than before. Her fingers slid to her hole, holding his shaft between her fingers and getting come all over them, before she moved her fingers back to her clit, stimulating herself using his come.

“I’m going to come so fucking hard,” Pansy moaned, feeling her body growing tense and urgent.

Pansy felt Draco’s cock fall out of her and Draco’s body dropped down. He placed his hands on the side of her arse and pressed his mouth into her hole, beginning to fuck her with his tongue, lapping at his own come. Pansy squealed in delight.

“Oh, yes! Lick me, Draco! Oh Merlin!” Pansy said, on the very edge of climax and loving the feeling of his probing tongue.

“Ohhhh, Draco!” Pansy moaned as her body clenched up as hot pleasure exploded through her body.

She could feel her muscles contracting against Draco’s tongue, as her finger continued to stroke, a second wave of pleasure filling her.

“Shit! Mmmmm,” Pansy whimpered, as she continued to shudder with orgasm.

Pansy collapsed, her body overwhelmed with euphoria as she pulled her hand away from her, now tender clit. She rolled over onto her back, legs spread, Draco kneeling in front of her, his hand stroking his surprisingly hard again shaft.

Pansy smiled at his prick and pulled herself up on her knees. She then leaned into his mouth, kissing him clumsily as her hands slid down his back, grabbing his arse as she pushed her breasts into his chest.

Draco pulled his mouth away and moved them to her chest where his lips hungrily wrapped around one of her nipples and sucked hard.

“Oh!” Pansy moaned as Draco quickly sucked on the other one, leaving them both hard and swollen.

Pansy slid a hand to Draco’s front and took his cock into her hand, slowly stroking it. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, “Do you want to come in my mouth, Draco?”

“Yes,” Draco replied and she dropped down again, quickly pushing her mouth onto his prick, which now tasted of them both.

Placing her red painted lips against the head, she sucked down the rim and back up. Draco grunted with pleasure as she focused on his head, sucking slow and hard.

Pansy could taste his salty pre-come oozing onto her tongue, and Draco was breathing hard. She looked up at him, widening her eyes, beckoning him to come in her mouth as she sped up the motion of her hands and mouth.

“Ohhh fuck,” Draco groaned then let out a big moan as his cock spasmed, spilling bitter and salty fluid onto her tongue, which she immediately swallowed while moaning in satisfaction.

Pansy continued to suck on the head, appreciating every drop of his come as he slowly went soft. She was starting to suspect that she really enjoyed the taste of come. She lapped at the head one last time and let it fall out of her hand and mouth. Pansy pulled herself back up then gave Draco one last slow kiss on the mouth, giving him another taste of himself.

Pansy pulled her mouth away, then leaned around and whispered into his ear again, with a giggle, “I definitely needed that. Cheers.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Draco said as he stepped off the bed and went to get his clothes.

Pansy sighed and slid off the bed. Drag gave her a rag to wipe herself up with, so that she didn’t have to home with come soaked knickers. She felt sad as they said goodbye. She kissed him and he promised he would come to the wedding that summer.

As she stepped out his bedroom door she turned to look at him. Was she really being selfish by choosing Blaise? Or would the more selfish choice have been to pick Draco? She no longer knew the meaning of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more Slytherin focused fic? You can bookmark or subscribe to my Slytherin Tales series for updates.


End file.
